So now you know
by bohemianBOOMAN
Summary: This is my second fanfic and my first Skins. Basically about the non incest relationship between the Fitches when Katie gets into a dodgy situation and Freddie doesn't care. Maybe couples later on. Might add some Naomily ;
1. Prologue

When Summer began and Cook and Effy returned from self-imposed exile, with Freddie and JJ, neither Katie or Emily Fitch wanted to inform their mother. Mrs Fitch had informed both girls that they were to tell her if Effy ever came back, so she could 'destroy that girl like she destroyed Katie.' Effy's return, on the arm of Freddie, suprised no one. Katie knew Freddie loved Effy and that Effy loved him back, what she didn't like was having to accept it. Emily knew this, after she had come out and after all that happened with Freddie, Katie had began to change. She would stand up for Emily against their parents constant denial and she would let her borrow her clothes. She even began being nicer to James. The new Katie was nice, considerate. Emily didn't like it, Katie was too different. Emily didn't worry too much about it. Katie was making an effort and she couldn't ask for anymore. Naomi and Emily had embraced the new romance they had found, Naomi didn't run and Emily didn't care. Emily told everyone who she was, that she was gay. Of course, they spent all their time staying at Naomi's as Emily's parents weren't pleased with their daughter's 'independent choice of company,' as Mummy Fitch would say. Naomi's mum didn't pry, she had no problem with Emily and Naomi's relationship, she liked how happy it made her daughter. She'd always make them breakfast in the morning before college, to Naomi's embarrassment. Emily really apprieciated it though, she'd always wonder what it would be like to have such an accepting parent. Naomi and Emily had to take Pandora out shopping quite often, everytime she'd been invited over to meet Thomas' mother. Effy seemed to spend all her time with Freddie since she'd got back and had left Pandora feeling lost. Emily always helped her choose her outfits as Naomi would sit back and smile, adoring every bone in Emily's beautiful body.

The first two weeks of summer seemed to have been pretty good for everyone.

Good things always come to an end. 


	2. Early Morning Wake Up Call

It was 8am and Emily woke up with a start. Something had woken her and from the visible absence of Katie she assumed it had been her twin getting out of bed. Emily rubbed her eyes gently and let out a yawn, stretching for her phone under her pillow. It was absent of texts from Naomi so she went to place it back down before taking a second glance and realizing the time. 8:03. Katie was never up before 10 on a day that they didn't college. What the hell is she doing up? Emily thought. Emily dragged herself out of bed, running her hands through her tangled hair and yawning once again. As she reached the hallway she could her Katie at the end of the corridor in the bathroom. Emily quietly knocked on the door but after recieving no 'come in' response, opened the door and stepped in. Katie was leant over the toilet, face down in the porcelain. She raised her head and acknowledged her twin before violently throwing her head back down and throwing up.  
"Fucking hell Katie, are you okay?" Katie coughed before wearily answering.  
"Do I look fucking okay genius?" Emily leant down next to her sister and pulled back her hair from her face.  
"Sorry, whats the matter?"  
"I'm throwing up. Again!" Both girls stood up and Emily ran a flannel under the tap and began to dampen Katie's face.  
"Again? Are you going down with something?"  
"I don't know, it doesn't matter. I'm going back to bed." Katie turned to leave the bathroom.  
"Well you should probably eat, you might be sick again."  
"I won't be sick again Ems." Emily smirked to herself.  
"And you know that how? Come on downstairs and have something to eat, then you can go back to bed without me worrying that you're going to throw up the insides of you stomach."  
"Just fucking leave it Emily. I'm going back to bed" Katie stormed off back to the bedroom and Emily was left in the bathroom. "Fine, piss off then." Emily muttered to herself, following her sister back to bed.

Emily woke again at eleven. Naomi wanted to meet at twelve so Emily began to rush to get ready, rummaging through her wardrobe looking for something to wear. She was half way through straightening her red hair when Katie burst into the room and threw herself onto her bed. She was crying hysterically and Emily ran over to her. "Katie?" Katie didn't answer, she simply turned away from her sister, moving to face the wall.  
"Katie, look at me? What is the matter?" Emily pulled Katie towards her forcing Katie to sit up. Although she sat up Katie still had her face turned away from Emily.  
"I said look at me. Is it fucking Freddie, has he hurt you again?" Katie didn't reply, she simply got out as box from her handbag. She looked at the box, hiding it so Emily couldn't see. For minutes the two girls sat in silence. Katie was still crying so Emily just kept her arm around her and held her tight. Emily knew that even though Katie was a bitch she'd be doing the same thing for her in this situation. Katie passed her twin the box and Emily was startled to read what was on the side. Letting go of Katie so she she could open it, Emily pulled out the object from inside and read the single word that was printed on the side.

"Positive?" 


	3. Summer's over

**Thanks for the reviews. Thank youuuuu :)**

**Not too sure about this chapter and after this one I am contemplating a few ways to go. Please review, makes may day and I might include a Jeremy Kyle reference 'fabfairy.' Feel free to tell me if this is crap and if you have ideas for chapter four.**

The college doors looked daunting. Katie Fitch fiddled with the baggy clothing she was wearing. She breathed deeply and patted her fringe down over her eyes. Her sister stood next to her, noticing Katie's weak posture and vacant, nervous expression. "Katie. You don't have to do this." Katie just looked at Emily.  
"Yes, I do. What the fuck else am I supposed to do Ems?" Emily just shrugged.  
"It doesn't have to be like this, you know?" Katie scowled at her twin.  
"Well this is the way it is, the way it's going to be." Katie sighed deeply, placing her palm on the college doors, "c'mon, I'm going to need you." Emily followed her twin into the building. The words Katie just said repeating in her head. 'I'm going to need you.' Guess we needed each other more than we think, she thought. As the two girls walked through the corridor, heads turned from every direction. The Fitch twins we're to be hot news. Everyone was still talking about the Love Ball and now Katie's name was about to be on everyones tongue. However baggy the clothes you wear are, there is only so much you can hide. The sisters hurried to their first class and got there early. Naomi was waiting at the door for Emily, and was greeted by the red head with a kiss. Naomi looked past Emily's head and noticed Katie.  
"Hi, Katie." Naomi said softly, smiling friendly out of the side of her mouth.  
"Hi," Katie's hand was placed firmly on her face as she played with her hair.  
"Everything okay?" Emily was leaning her head into Naomi but turned back to see her sister as the two people she loved most in the world spoke.  
"Everythings fine and fucking dandy, can't you tell?!"  
"Oi, she was just being nice." Emily said, raising her voice.  
"Yeah, well it was a stupid question, alright?" Katie replied sharply.  
"And, what the-"  
"It was a stupid question, sorry Katie." Both sisters looked at Naomi.  
"Ermm, it's, you know, fine Naomi." Katie said, stumbling over her own confidence. "Let's go in." Naomi and Emily both nodded and Emily gripped her girlfriends hand tighter than before and whispered 'Thank you' subtely in her ear.  
The three girls were the first in form and sat quietly in the corner as everyone else slowly entered the room. JJ was the first of the 'gang' to enter and as he went to sit down his eyes glanced towards Emily and he simply smiled. She smiled back until Naomi grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Emily wasn't sure if this was Naomi's way of reassuring herself or her telling JJ to back off. It made her slightly nervous anyhow, did she see JJ as competition? The next two people to enter the room were Pandora and Thomas, they sat on the opposite table to the three girls. Emily still had Thomas' coat.  
"Guess what Emily, me and Thomas were snogging, in front of people! People at college."  
"Ooh, Pandora. You radical." Naomi replied sarcastically. Emily and Naomi laughed privately at Naomi's comment as Thomas and Pandora talked to JJ.  
The atmosphere in the room made Katie feel sick and she knew it would only get worse when Effy walked in and even worse still when Freddie turned up. _Maybe it was stupid coming in today. Maybe things should be different, like Emily had said. But we weren't brought up that way, that wasn't right._ Abortion had always been evil, just like homosexuality, in the Fitch household, Katie contemplated as more people entered the room. She thought it was ironic that her parents were more accepting of her pregnancy than the fact that Emily wasn't likely to get pregnant at all.

"Katie," the sound of Emily's voice pulled Katie out of her daze. "Katie?"  
"Yeah," she replied quietly.  
"They're here." Katie looked up towards the door from the seat she was sunk low in. Freddie and Effy strolled through the door, laughing, hand in hand. Katie slipped down into her chair even further. Watching the couple closely before resting her head on the table. She crossed glances with Effy, not knowing whether to look away or break into tears. Images of Gobblers End popping violently into her head. Effy turned away quickly and sat down with Freddie, it was if he hadn't even realized that any Fitch was in the room. Cook's absence was inevitable. No one had really seen him much since he'd returned. Kieran was sat lazily at the front of the class and once the last few people had found their seats he stood up and began to complain that he really didn't want another year of this bullshit and that he wanted everyone to say one sentence about themselves like last year so that he didn't have to talk.

"Naomi, and I guess I'm in love."  
"I'm Emily and she didn't mention it but she's in love with me."  
"I'm still Pandora and My mum doesn't think I'm useless anymore."  
"Hello. I am Thomas. Very nice to meet you, again."  
"I'm Freddie. The beautiful girl I met last year is now my girlfriend."  
Kieran, hurried through the class, randomly asking people to say their sentence.  
"Right now you." Effy stood up, her vivid blue eyes facing Katie's direction.  
"I'm Effy. I'm sorry." The words sent shivers down Katie's back making her want to run out the room and be sick, and she really hated being sick. She'd been sick non stop for a month and she'd been ready to kill herself because of it.  
"You," Kieran looked at Katie.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, you're last." Katie breathed in deeply and looked across the classroom. She stood up slowly, pulling her large hoodie down as she did. It was obvious to everyone what she was hiding. JJ's eyes widened, Effy let out a smirk and giggled quietly under her breathe.  
"Wowzer." Pandora exclaimed.  
Freddie looked speechless, millions of thoughts suddenly flying through his head at a hundred miles an hour, he could simply bring himself to say,  
"Shit." "I'm Katie and I guess I don't need to say much." Katie muttered quickly. As she finished, the room filled with the sound of teenage voices. Everyone was talking. Katie fled the room quickly, tears of embarrasment filling her eyes. Emily followed her, knowing exactly how it felt to be publically humilated, Katie had done it to her for years.


	4. Reality Calls

**Okay, not too sure about this chapter. Sorry, I took so long to upload. Exams and Coursework OVERLOAD!**

**Hopeully all you amazing reviewers will like this. Comments and criticism welcome :)**

The room was quiet and cold. The tears on Katie's cheeks were her only source of warmth. Freddie's eyes were fixed on her as she cried. He didn't know what to say. He always knew what to say. He'd been able to say something when he found out Karen had slept with Cook but this was weird, he looked at the girl that sat in front of him. The girl he had used, the girl he had hurt, the girl he had helped destroy. Katie Fitch was different now to the girl he had wanted to use as a rebound those months ago. Months that seemed a lifetime long. "What made you come in?" Katie asked softly.  
"Emily said I had to." Katie let out a quite "Oh," it upset her that Freddie couldn't even come in his self. "She seems to have gained a sudden authority complex since the Love Ball." Katie muttered. Freddie smiled and Katie giggled slightly.  
"Yeah, seems so. I would've come in anyway. If like Emily hadn't said anything." Katie didn't believe him.  
"Eventually," she replied.  
"Yeah, eventually." The room went quiet again. Katie hated awkward silences, she liked to talk. A lot. "Katie, are you sure?" Freddie asked.  
"Of course I'm sure. What more fucking proof do you want Freddie, for fucks sake," Freddie rubbed his eyes and hung his head in his hands.  
"Katie, I mean, are you sure, are you sure it's mine?" Katie stood up promptly.  
"Yes, I'm fucking sure it's yours! It's not going to be Danny's is it? Wanker." Freddie walked towards Katie slowly and sat on the desk next to her.  
"Fucking hell girl, how did this happen?"  
"Do I need to draw you a fucking diagram?! I just forgot my pill, thats all. I just forgot." Freddie didn't believe her. Katie has been having sex for years and hasn't 'forgotten' so far. Katie walked in close to Freddie and pulled up his hand, placing it gently on her stomach. Katie's bump was small but visible. She was tiny, you could notice the weight she'd put on after eating a burger let alone being three months pregnant.  
"We could make a thing of this, me and you Frediie. Together." Freddie pulled his hand away.  
"No. We couldn't." He muttered under is breathe.  
"Why not?" Katie asked responsively. "Because of Effy?"  
"It isn't Effy."  
"Then what is it then?"  
"I don't fucking love you Katie!"

Silence.

Neither of the two said a word as prolonged seconds passed.  
"Katie. I'm sorry," Freddie's feeble apology was too late, as he spoke Katie was running out of the classroom, her sister stood outside the door waiting to catch her as she fell. Freddie was left in the empty classroom, the sound of the clock ticking away slowly in the background. His head banging in a turbulent spin.

Katie ran past Emily, she wanted to curl up and die, she was in pain. Real pain. Her heart was in her mouth, weighing her down.  
"Katie, wait."  
"Fuck off Emily. You stupid lezza bitch! Fucking leave me alone." Katie screamed as she ran out of Roundview. Emily stopped suddenly, Naomi a few steps behind her. Emily began to cry, leaving Naomi to do her best to comfort her. The two girls sat on the corridor floor of their college. People looking at them through the classroom doors, wondering what the hell was going on. Naomi stood up, pulling Emily's hand up with her.  
"Come on babe, lets get out of here." They left quickly, Emily was still crying and Naomi was regretting hoping for a easy first day back, she'd cursed herself.  
Katie was still running, she had no idea where she was going but she didn't dare stop. If she stopped she'd probably realize how stupid she was actually being. No, nothing was going to stop her, not yet anyway.


	5. Passing the time

**Bit of a pointless chapter, little Naomily fluff :)**

Naomi Campbell sat against the wall on the far side of her bedroom, cigarette in hand. She was staring at Emily who lay peacefully on her bed. She liked watching her, she always had, even before they got together. Emily was beautiful when she slept. "Stop staring at me Naomi!" Emily sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes and running her hands across her face.  
"I wasn't." Naomi said smiling and having another drag.  
"You were perv!" Naomi put her cigarette down and pounced on Emily. The two girls were rolling around the bed playfully when a knock on the door disturbed them.  
"Come in."  
"Girls, are you decent?" Naomi's mum asked as she entered the room. The girls giggled pulling the duvet over themselves.  
"Just about." Emily replied laughing.  
"I made tea, thought you might like some." Naomi shook her head in embarrassment.  
"Cheers mother." "I'm going out with Kieran now and thought that you might like to know it is way past one."  
"And?" Naomi replied.  
"Thanks for the tea Gina." Emily said politely.  
"No problem darling, always welcome here." Gina replied, smiling at Emily. "Naomi loves having you stay over."  
"Okay Mum, time to go." Naomi said, getting out of bed and shuffling her mum out of the door. Pushing the door shut with her back and leaning against it.  
"Thanks for the tea Gina," said the blonde, imitating her girlfriend. "Em you gay!" Naomi pounced Emily once again and the two girls begin throwing pillows, their clothing and anything soft they could find on Naomi's floor at each other teasingly, before landing on Naomi's bed in a heap. Emily curled into Naomi's arms, her whole body pressing against Naomi's soft skin. Moments passed as they just lay there, these were the moments they both savoured, none of Katie's drama, no homophobic Fitches or irritating hippy mothers. They were the only people in existence when they were together like this, nothing else mattered.

"Do you think she is okay?" Emily asked Naomi quietly. Naomi kissed Emily's head.  
"Sure she is, Katie's a survivor."  
"It's been two days though, no phone call and she hasn't been home. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid."


	6. Broken mirrors and a broken mind

**Leap of faith. Reeeeeally not that sure about this idea but it is done now and I think I might be able to make it work. Hopefully. Please comment and criticise :)**

"What the fuck are you doing?" Katie Fitch asked herself as she stood in front of a broken mirror. She didn't actually know where she was, other than some smashed up toilet in a cheap petrol station. She'd guessed it wasn't far outside Bristol, they hadn't been driving for long. She stood sideways in the mirror, examining herself thoroughly. Her hair was tied messily back in a ponytail, her nails were chipped and her make up smudged beneath her eyes. She looked like shit. She was getting bigger as well. She rubbed her hand over her small bump, the thought of ripping out what was growing inside her crossing her fragile mind, again. "Katie, hurry the fuck up?" The voice of her companion echoing from outside the toilet door.  
"Coming," she replied, wiping away her make up quickly and pulling her hair down, trying to cover her eyes with her fringe.  
She left the toilet, pushing the filthy door open with her hand hidden up her sleeve. As she walked through the doorframe she met eyes with the guy she had been driving away from Bristol with. They both had their reasons to run. "Katie babe. Finally."

Cook.

Katie hated the fact she had to go to Cook for help, she didn't need him, she didn't like him and yet again she was someones second best, behind Effy. She had no plans to shag him, even if he wanted to, she just wanted to get away, hoping that Freddie would notice she'd gone. Cook hadn't been around much since he came back with Effy, he'd been seen in Keith's pub a few times but he didn't spend time with Freddie and JJ anymore, in his words, he was a lone wolf. Katie just thought he was a tosser. Cook saw his and Katie's getaway as a way to get back at Freddie. Freddie wanted Effy and so did Cook, but if Cook had Katie things would soon change.  
Katie signalled to Cook that she needed to use the phone so they climbed in the car Cook had stolen two days ago and drove off the forecourt. Katie typed the numbers carefully into her phone and began the call, placing the phone against her ear.

Emily's phone vibrated across Naomi's kitchen table. Emily grabbed it quickly and answered,  
"Katie?!" Naomi sat closer to Emily, as if to hear what Katie was saying at the other end. "Where are you?"  
"I'm, I don't really know, outside Bristol someplace." Katie replied softly, pushing Cook's hand away from her thigh.  
"Well, fucking hell. Come home. Please. Come back , seriously. Are you with anyone? Who are you with?" Katie rubbed her head and whispered quietly,  
"No one. I'm with no one." "Katie, just come home. Please, I'm worried." Emily said, her voice wobbling as she spoke. Don't cry Emily, she thought. "Em, I can't. Sorry. Not until," Emily interuppted Katie.  
"Until what, Freddie cares? What about me Katie? I care!"  
"Katie shum."  
The line went dead and Emily placed her phone down on the table. The tears she had been desperately been trying to hold back now rolled down her face, Naomi wiping them away as they fell.  
"For fucks sake. What the hell is she doing?" Emily placed her head on Naomi's. "She should just fucking come home." Emily had managed to keep her parents off Katie's back for two days, telling them that she had gone to stay with a friend, so she would have time to think. The Fitches didn't care much for what their daughters did nowadays anyway, they had lost them both, but they would start wondering why Katie wasn't home.  
"What am I supposed to tell my parents?" Emily asked.  
"The truth." Replied Naomi bluntly.  
"My dad would fucking kill Freddie, he still tries to convince Katie to tell him who got her pregnant. If my parents knew he'd hurt her like that, they'd massacre him."  
"Yeah, well, maybe thats what he needs," said Naomi pulling Emily's hair away from her eyes.  
"I couldn't, Katie would hate me." Emily murmured, Naomi shook her head. "Katie could never hate you." Emily smiled faintly looking up at Naomi and placing a peck on her pink lips.  
"Why are you always right?" Naomi laughed and kissed Emily back.  
"Comes naturally I guess." Emily pulled away gently and picked up her phone, she redialled Katie's number but Katie wouldn't pick up.  
"Fine, if she doesn't want my help, she can go fuck herself." Emily said angrily, throwing her phone down after trying to call Katie for the twenty seventh time. "She can fucking call me."


	7. Prodigal Fitch returns

**Sorry for the wait, exams and shizzz. Anyways, quite an important chapter though it isn't the longest one ever and I still have plenty to explain. Reviwers make me happy :)**

Katie stood outside Naomi's house. The blinds were shut, few lights were on and the whole place seemed pretty quiet. Emily would be here, for sure. Katie knew this, thats why she came here looking for her twin, not to the dreaded home of their parents. She sorted out her hair, using the reflection of Naomi's door to view herself. She placed one hand gently on her stomach and used the other to knock quietly on the door. Seconds later Naomi answered, she was shocked to see Katie and could only bring herself to say 'oh' at first. "Err, hi." Katie murmured.  
"Hey, Katie." Naomi replied softly as Emily left Naomi's kitchen and followed her girlfriend into the hallway. "Who is it Naomi?" she asked but said nothing else when she was met with eyes so similar to her own.  
"Katie" Katie nodded. "Where? What? Who? What? What the fuck?!" Emily breathed quickly, "Two fucking weeks! Two fu-" "I'm sorry!" Katie interuppted. Naomi stepped to the side, and gestured to Katie to enter the house. Katie obliged and embraced her sister, leaving Naomi to watch on as Emily mouthed a simple 'thank you' to her over Katie's shoulder.

"Where did you stay?" Emily asked Katie. It was less than ten minutes since Katie had turned up on Naomi's doorstep and the three girls were sat at Naomi's kitchen table. Naomi had done the strongest round of coffee possible, she wanted something stronger but she was sure Emily would say that it wouldn't be fair to drink in front of Katie.  
"In the car. A car, Cook stole it before we left."  
"You were with Cook?!" Naomi asked, startled. Emily looked at Naomi sturnly.  
"Yes, I know. Fucking stupid and all, but you know, he's nicer than you think. I mean he fucking loves Effy and she couldn't care less." Naomi signalled to Emily and then excused herself for a fag, so to leave Katie to privately inform Emily about the rest of her disappearance. Naomi lit up in her backgarden, she sat on the curb of the decking and stretched her legs out in front of her. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and began flicking through her pictures. Each one was of her and Emily. She loved Emily, she was sure of it, but they had sacrificed a lot to be with each other. Emily, the relationship with her parents and Naomi, her reputation and dignity. People at Roundview talked about her enough, Katie's dyke rumour largely contributing, a rumour that ironically came true. It was even more ironic that Katie made up about Naomi being a lesbian to piss her off, and it actually made her suprisingly happy. Naomi was far away in her thoughts, letting the majority of her fag burn away when Emily came out and sat next to her, taking the last drag in Naomi's cigarette.  
"She okay?" Naomi asked, looking straight at Emily.  
"Yeah, she's fine, I guess. Questioning her purpose in life and she's scared of whats going to happen but she'll be fine."  
"And you?" "Like her. Fine. She's back so it's all cool. I think I'm going to take her home tonight though."  
"You can both stay here."  
"Really?" Emily looked suprised. "Nah, I think we need to chat to the Ol'Fitches. You don't mind, do you?" Emily asked Naomi, resting her head on her girlfriends shoulder.  
"Course not. Needs musts and all." Naomi replied resting her head on top of Emily's in response.  
"Thank you."  
"No problemo." Emily kissed Naomi's neck.  
"Anything for your girl, right?" Emily asked giggling gently. Naomi placed her hands either side of Emily's faced and kissed her. "Anything." The couple stood up and Emily kissed Naomi's head before they walked hand in hand to the front door where Katie was waiting. They kissed passionately, Katie's eyes awkwardly scanning Naomi's walls and then departed. The twins walked off to face the inevitable wrath of their parents, when they told them what had happened and that they wanted to move out, and Naomi walked into her kitchen clearing up the mugs off the table and texting Emily saying,

_**I miss you already x**_

Emily subtely replied,

**_Miss you more x_**

Naomi was determined to win so she sent back,

**_Doubt it gorgeous 3 x_**

with a smile on her face, knowing that even if she had sacrificed a lot to be with Emily, it was so fucking worth it.

**REVIEW (:**


	8. Forgive and Forget?

"Eff, can't you talk to him?" Effy smirked.  
"This isn't my shit. It's Freddie's. If he can stick it about he can't sort out the mess it leaves behind." "Freddie will listen to you though. He isn't going to fucking listen to me and Emily and he certainly won't listen to Katie." Naomi said strongly. "And to be perfectly fucking honest, you owe Katie. Big time."  
"Always comes back to that, doesn't it?" Effy mumbled.  
"What do you expect?!" Naomi replied powerfully. "Naomi, why do you care anyway? I thought you hated Katie." "I do. I do." The blonde stuttered, "I do. I'm just trying to help Em, Emily. This is messing her up too." Effy shook her head, smiling to herself.  
"You must really love her. 'Naomi Campbell - backs down and gives in, to Katie Fitch of all people, to please someone other than herself.' You could make the headlines."  
"Fuck off Effy." Naomi picked up her oversized bag from the floor by Effy's locker and began to walk off.  
"I'll do it." Naomi turned around. Effy spoke again, "I'll talk to him, I'll try." Effy smiled gently out of the side of her mouth.  
"Thanks," Naomi replied softly as she walked away. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bedroom which Katie and Emily had shared for the last sixteen years looked different when Katie entered it. It suprised how much two weeks away from her life could make her miss it, she never thought she'd miss her home, her house, Bristol. Katie was always going on about how she wanted to get away, however, it'd become clear to her how empty her threats were beginning to sound. She came back and that was the she had originally intended to do. Emily had tidied everything of her own whilst Katie had been away but kept everything of Katie's the way it was, Katie found it hilarious. She couldn't help but giggle when Emily came into the room and joined her. "Seriously, Em. It's like you're in mourning." Emily smiled slightly, trying to hide her faint embarrasment. "Where is all your shit?" Katie asked, looking around the room. "Naomi's. Most of it anyway. I don't stay here really, I mean, they won't let Naomi back. So, I just stay there. Easier." Katie sat on her bed and Emily sat opposite.  
"Have you seen him?" Emily nodded her head. "He hasn't said anything though, I've only seen him a couple of times at college." Katie just shrugged her shoulders, she thought if she convinced everyone else she didn't care about Freddie, she might just be able to convince herself. "It'll be fine though. We'll be out of here by the end of next week." Emily said.  
"What? How?"  
"One of the guy's dad trains owns a block of flats. They are kinda near college. Him and mum said they'd rent one for us. That's what I came up here to say." "What? But they we're going to kill us." Emily shrugged her shoulders just as her twin did moments before.  
"Apparently not."  
"What did you tell them?!" Katie asked unconvinced.  
"You were at a friends. I don't think they'd responded well to the truth. I said we felt it was time we 'grew up'" Emily made a stupid hand movement "and they just came up with it."  
"That's fucked up. I think they're trying to get rid of us Em. God, right pair we turned out to be be, slut whore and lezza bitch." The two girls began to laugh hysterically, before Katie got up saying,  
"Wow, I so have to pack."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"For fucks sake. Will you two just get the shit out of the fucking car?!" Naomi pulled away from the wall she had Emily pinned to, licking her lips and winking at Katie as she walked past her, just to piss her off. "Fucking lesbian." Katie muttered under her breath. Emily and Katie had bunled their stuff into the back of Naomi's battered Micra that she shared with her mum, she wasn't even eighteen yet and she could already drive. They were unloading their last load of stuff into the twins new flat and Katie just wanted to get in, she'd been on her feet all day and this carrying extra pounds thing would take getting use to. She had gone from being a eight to a size fourteen within weeks and she kenew it'd only get worse. Emily and Naomi pulled a chest of drawers out of the boot and heaved it up the stairs, into the front room of the twins new flat.  
"Em, I'm just going to call mum. Tell her we're done and shit." Katie screamed uo the stairs, Emily replied with a faint grunt, as she was too busy making out on the sofa with Naomi to care. Katie stepped around the corner of the block of flats where she found herself staring into an all too familiar face.  
"Effy? What are you doing here?" Effy dropped here cigarette and exhaled the last of its smoke. "Naomi can't keep her mouth shut."  
"Bitch." Katie mumbled. "What do you want Effy?" Effy shrugged her shoulders.  
"I broke up with him." Katie raised her eyebrows.  
"Freddie?"  
"Indeed."  
"But why?" Effy pulled another cigarette out of her t-shirt dress pocket. She didn't offer Katie one, she didn't think it was right. "Didn't think the same. I tried taking responsibility for what I did, what happened, with him and Cook. He won't though." Effy's eyes quickly towards Kaite's stomach and then back again, not quick enough for Katie not to notice though. "Wanker." Katie said, making both girls smile.  
"Don't hate me." Said Katie.  
"Why would I hate you?" Effy replied curiously.  
"For being pregnant with your boyfriends baby." Effy smiled.  
"He's my ex and technically he was your boyfriend first."  
"Yeah." Said Katie, smiling also.  
"Don't hate me for hitting you with a rock." Effy replied, not being the first to notice how Katie pushes her fringe the otherside of her face to hide her scar.  
"Sorry." Effy said, flicking her second cigarette away.  
"Same."Katie's phone rang and she answered it, interuppting their conversation. "Hey. Yeah, i know. I know I didn't call." Effy smiled to herself again, briefly waved to Katie, who began making her way back to the flat, and walked away.  
Unaware to both Katie and Effy, Naomi and Emily had stood at the window and observed their whole conversation. "God, we're good." Emily said as she pushed Naomi back on the sofa and kissed her fiercely. 


	9. Back to reality

**Okay, so I have been away for a while. SORRY. My internet broke down and it has taken ages to fix (I managed to upload the last chapter froma friends.) Anyway, this story is still going, well if people want me to carry on. I'm not too sure if people still do, let me know if you do. :) **

**Criticism is always appreciated. So are compliments.**

**Enjoy. 3**

"Ready?"

"As if." Katie and Emily Fitch stood outside their form room, they were currently three mintues late. Katie was now five months pregnant and it had been two months since she'd set foot in Roundview college. She was dreading it but she knew she needed her A Levels, especially now with the reality of a baby. The thought freaked the shit out of her but it was impossible to ignore it, living with Emily. Emily had started her own collection of babies clothes under her bed and practically forces Katie to go to all her appointments, even if Katie's been up half the night throwing up. Katie was a little excited, it was scary but the thought of a baby did make her smile when nothing else did. The twins walked into the classroom and Emily apologised to Kieran for their lateness, though he didn't give a fuck. Naomi was sat in the corner with her long legs on the table and her her head in a Politics revision guide. Which made Emily giggle because her Politics exam was still six months away.

"Hey beautiful." Said Emily pulling Naomi's beanie hat off her head from behind and revealing her now shoulder length blonde hair.

"Hello." Emily bent down and kissed Naomi before sitting down next to her, she gestured to the seat next to her, so Katie would sit down. The atmosphere in the classroom was thick with tension. JJ, Pandora, Thomas and Effy sat over one side of the room. They briefly waved and smiled at the twins as they took their seats. From what Katie could see Cook hadn't come back, she was worried about him, he had helped her and Freddie was sat alone in the distant corner of the room. No one muttering a word to him the whole time they were there. Katie flew through her day quietly, each lesson came with the odd look or whisper but the fact she was pregnant was beginning to become old news. It was awkward but not as bad as she thought it'd be. she went home with Emily and Naomi and concluded her day with two tubs of Ben and Jerry's and old re runs of Friends.  
Another two weeks passed and Katie's morning sickness seemed to have calmed, Naomi has basically moved in with Katie and Emily and Katie weirdly doesn't care and however many times Katie texts Cook saying 'hey babe, haven't spoke in a while' or 'we should meet up some time, text back,' he never replies.

"Right, so everyone meet at Thomas' gig at eight, then we can all piss off after his set and get completely fucked up." Everyone simultaneously agreed with Naomi, who currently had her hand on the back of Emily's head and was running her fingers through her hair.

"Guess I'll be the sober one, clearing up sick when everyone rolls back to ours, aye Em?" Katie Fitch looked at her sister, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry Katie but it's a big day, eighteen only comes once and I want it to be special for Naomi." Katie laughed mockingly.

"She won't even remember it by the time you two are done." Everyone around the table giggled. Pandora and Thomas sat holding hands and whispering into each others ears whilst JJ 'smoothly' tried to listen in on what they were saying. Effy and Katie joked about old photos of Tony that Effy was showing Katie on her phone and Naomi and Emily went outside for a fag.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Emily asked Naomi as they sat on the edge of the curb outside the pub.

"Who Katie? She'll be fine." Emily just nodded and leant into Naomi, inhaling her smell.

"I love you." Emily said into Naomi's chest, Naomi kissed Emily's head,

"You've said."

* * *

"Cook?"

"Alright Naomi? Katie in?" Naomi looked baffled at the guy stood in front of her and gestured into the flat.

"What room yeah?" Naomi pointed to the back one, watching as Cook knocked and entered before returning to her and Emily's room where they'd been getting ready to go out.

"You'll never guess who just turned up?"

"Cook, what are you doing here?"

"You wanted to meet up Katie? You text me." Katie looked at the texts Cook shoved in her face.

"Yeah, I err did." She paused and took a look at Cook, the side of his face was bruised and his hair wasn't spiked and styled like usual.

"But like why are you here?" Katie asked, with a more specific tone in her voice.

"Just wanted to meet up." he sat on the bed where Katie was curled up.

"Cook. I've been texting you for weeks. Where've you been?"

"About." He coughed. "Went and saw my dad again. You know. Do it properly, without her about."

"How'd it go? Cook smiled lightly, shaking his head and rubbing his fingers through his hair.

"Not well, gave me this didn't he?" Cook showed Katie the bruise on his face.

"Fuck."

"'Tis okay. Never heard of a glassjaw, me." Katie giggled.

"Why'd you come here though babe?" Katie asked, shuffling over to sit next to him on the end of the bed.

"Just needed, you know, like someone nice to talk to." Katie smirked.

"Em's in the other room." Cook looked at her, not reacting to her comment. He caught her attention, hold her stare. They kissed. For seconds.

"But you love Effy."

"Do i cupcake?" Cook muttered kissing Katie on the lips once again.

* * *

Emily stood looking at the mirror in the front room, she was re-straightening her hair and Naomi sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey." Emily and Naomi turned around to see Cook and Katie emerge from her room. The two were holding hands and Katie was leaning gently against Cook.

"If it's okay, Cook's going to come tonight." Emily opened her mouth to object but Naomi butted in quickly before she could.

"Of course. It's my birthday. It's fine." Naomi hopped off the sofa and stood up behind her girlfriend, placing one hand on Emily's back, knowing that at that second she would be slowing filling up with anger, anger that would do no help directed at Cook.

"Yeah, it's all fine." Emily said unconvincingly.


	10. Only ever want what somebody else has

"Okay, let's do presents then we'll grab kebabs and then to the club." Emily said, her arm around Naomi.

"Kebabs before the alcohol?" Naomi kissed Emily and was then handed her first present from Pandora and Thomas.

"This is from both of us, Pandora and I." Thomas said.

"Cheers." The present was wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper, the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' were written across it in glitter and the wrapping tecniques used were so terrible they were clearly Panda's. Naomi ripped open the paper and lifted up her present.

"My mama made it, like back home, in Congo." Naomi looked amazed at her present, it was a brightly coloured skirt, handmade and so Naomi.

"Thats amazing. Thanks" She stood and hugged both Thomas and Pandora. The rest of her presents were quickly unwrappped, she recieved a personalized alarm clock and iPod charging gizmo from JJ, a new pair of straightners from Katie (she was suprised to recieve anything) and twenty packets of cigarettes from Effy, along with a card that contained one Nicotine patch and a note saying 'just in case you make an eighteenth birthday resolution.' The last present was from Emily. Naomi opened the delicately wrapped box that had been placed in front of her. Inside the paper was a small blue box, which she open carefully. Inside the box lay a gold bracelet, zirconia gems down the side. The words 'Fitch loves Campbell' engraved on the inside of it.

"Wow." Naomi whispered.

"Look at the note." Naomi did as her girlfriend said and read the note that was inside.

'Miss Naomi Campbell,  
How do I love thee? A lot.  
And I thought this might just help show you how much.  
(Might be a ring next time, shhhhhh!)

I love you (and always will.) Emily :-) x'

"Do you like it?" Said Emily before Naomi pushed her lips against her and pulled her into a kiss. Minutes passed, as Naomi slipped her tongue inside Emily's mouth and vice versa. Naomi just kissed Emily, she didn't really know what to say. She just knew at that moment that she loved Emily, and she'd never been so sure about anything.

"Could we leave the tonsill tennis until after we've all had our the drinks, ladies?" Effy asked sarcastically. Naomi pulled away from Emily and Emily placed the bracelet on Naomi's wrist, kissing it afterwards.

"I told you I love you." Emily whispered into Naomi's ear as everyone grabbed their coats.

"But I love you more." Naomi said, pecking Emily's cheek, holding her hand firmly and following everyone else out the door.

* * *

Cook and Katie sat on a sofa at the corner of the dancefloor, Emily and Naomi had taken the centre. They danced provocatively with each other as pervy men wolf whistled from the bar, they didn't care, this was their time. Effy danced next to them and Katie was pretty sure she was high on much more than life! JJ sat at talking to a barmaid, winning the cute vote and Thomas had left to walk Pandora home about an hour ago. Katie was becoming increasingly bored, she'd been drinking Coke all night long, not moved form her seat and the whole situation was beginning to remind her how fucking boring her life had become since she'd got pregnant. Cook hadn't drunk anything, which Katie had found sweet and a little strange for Cook, he told her 'it's not fair like, me drinking and you not, it's harsh.'

"Fuck it, lets dance." Katie pulled Cook up from his seat and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor and they began to dance, inches from Emily and Naomi.

"Ite JJ?" JJ turned from the woman he was talking to.

"Freddie, what, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't want to miss the party, did I Jay?"

"Err, well I don't know, no, no." Freddie ruffled JJ's hair and sat next to him. JJ could smell the mixture of alcohol and weed whenever Freddie spoke.

"Thought I might get to speak to Effy."

"Well, I think she is a little intoxicated at the moment. I doubt she wants to speak you, no one does." Freddie ordered a beer.

"And whys that Jay?"

"Well you have, rather rudly, ignored the fact you got Katie pregnant."

"I'll go talk to her then, if thats what everyone wants!" JJ's eyes flew over to Katie who was dancing with Cook.

"She seems a bit busy at the moment Freddie." Freddie stood up.

"Is that Cook?"

"I believe so, yes, yes its Cook." Freddie flew across the dancefloor, grabbing Cook by his collar and slamming his fist into his cheek, knocking Cook flying, straight into Katie. Cook pulled forward and punched Freddie twice as hard, causing Freddie to fall to the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing here Freddie?" Katie said pushing Cook away and standing inbetween the two guys. She didn't have to stand there for long as the whole group were escorted out by bouncers moments later.

"What the fuck was that?" Katie screamed at Freddie as they stumbled outside. Cook stood behind Katie, with one hand on the top of her arm, Naomi and JJ either side of him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, you stupid fucking tosser?" Emily shouted standing forward next to Katie.

"He, just, for fucks sake Katie." Freddie wiped blood from his cheek. "Why fucking Cook?

"Like you care?" Katie muttered.

"What is there to care about?" Freddie asked.

"You could care about this!" Katie said abruptly, placing her hand on her stomach. "You could care about me."

"Why would I? You didn't ask me about this, I didn't want this to happen."

"You think I did?!" She spat back sharply.

"Well, you were pretty keen on making sure me and Effy didn't get together, so I don't know do I?"

"Freddie." Effy muttered. "Katie didn't have anything really to do with that, it wasn't her." Effy put emphasis on her last words.

"How do we know that this whole thing isn't some slutty little scheme of hers, everyone knows she's a tart." Katie dropped her head and Cook tried to throw himself forward at Freddie but JJ and Naomi grabbed his arms. It was Emily, instead, who threw her fist round straight into Freddie's face and watched him stumble to the floor behind him.


End file.
